The present disclosure relates to a housing including a receiving space, and more particularly, to a bendable device having rigid receiving space and an electronic apparatus having such a bendable device.
With the development of technology, the requirement for the structure of an electronic products is getting increasingly higher, while in conventional structure, fixed space is always used for the placement of electron devices, wearable product has a great impact on the fixed structure, and conventionally, the wearable product can only be split into a curved portion and a straight portion, the curved portion cannot be placed with any electronic devices therein, and the straight portion has a limited space. For example, the bracelet products popular on the market can be divided into two parts, one part is a plastic band surrounding the arm, the middle of the plastic band is provided with a straight receiving space, while the other part is the electronic devices of the bracelet received within the straight receiving space of the plastic band.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 1′ is conventionally arranged into a receiving space constituted with the unbendable cover 2′ and cassette body 3′.